Wind Song
by Carrot3
Summary: Really cute. Duo has a little "Sister" to take care of...


Wind Song  
  
By: Micheku Kuranatsu AKA Carrot  
  
It was a cool day, and the clouds were dark with tears. The blood of the soldiers gone had stained the atmosphere with the heavy scent of blood. There were remnants of explosions, unfired guns, and bloody knives. There had been a battle. But all hope for a future wasn't lost in the shadows of debris and Sadness. There was one soldier left, although he never really fought. This little soldier's battle was much much worse.  
  
  
The boy ran through the streets, looking for familiar things, hoping that not everyone he knew had left him. His wide Cobalt eyes searched the area frantically, welling up with tears, now and then. He ran and ran, not knowing where to go or what to do. He hated everything and everyone that got in his path, no matter who they were. The boy was confused, scared and a little shocked at what had happened. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined...He'd lose everything he loved. He ran a way farther, until he came to an ultimate halt, eyes glaring at the gruesome sight before him. It was a young woman, cloaked in black, her head severed, hanging off her neck. around her neck, she wore a silver cross, with one black amethyst in the center. The boy knew this woman, and he loved her. He stepped up to the body revrently, almost frightened, and took the little silver cross from her neck, and placed it on his own. He cried and fell to his knees, sobbing something and talking as his head rose back up.   
  
"M-may I die the w-way you did, S-sister Helen ... I-I'm so sorry I d-didn't make it in t-time .. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!"   
  
The sad boy punched a concrete wall, and his fist began to bleed. He was very young, but very mature in a sense. The boy was to be known as Duo Maxwell.   
  
3 YEARS LATER .... ABOARD THE OZ SUPPLY SHIP   
  
There had been another explosion .. all of the food stores had been completely wiped out. The people of L2 were starving, and desperate. When the OZ supply ship came to replenish what was lost, people were outraged. The forces that had destroyed what the people had were now forcing them to pay for what was rightfully theirs. People were angry and desperate. Especially one 9 year old boy ... Duo. He cautiously sneaked abord the ship, Cutting every wire nessecary to the main security control room. Once he got past the main security system, he began to work his way through the secondary system. Blocking out the cameras with conventional spit-balls, and kicked over the heavy sound sensors. Duo had made it to the main storrage room. In there, he saw crates of food and clothing, more than an entire army needed. And OZ made up a maniacal lie, saying that they were "very short on supplies" That's why the prices were so high.  
  
"Shit, this is bull-crap! All this, and they're lyin' to us about it! Dammit, OZ!"   
  
For being a 9-year old, Duo had coarse language. He had been through many things in his childhood, some of which brought out the worst on him. He had no time to worry about his language, though. Time was of the essence, and he needed to work fast. He piled up a few pieces of food and clothing, some oil for fires, and about eight semi-automatic pistols. Just as he was about to leave the ship, he overheard soldiers searching the hallways for the "stowaway". Duo tried hiding, but before he could get behind a crate, a soldier had spotted him. He dove and tried to cover himself, but it was no use, he was found.   
  
"HEY! KID! STOP RIGHT THERE!"   
"Make me, ya bastard!!"   
"WHY YOU LITTLE...GET HIM!!!"  
  
He had pushed it too far . Duo ran as fast as he could, but it wasn't any use. he was too slow, carrying the bags. The soldier grabbed him by the waist and pulled him off to a containment area. As hard as he tried, kicking, screaming, swearing, hitting, he couldn't break free. The soldier was too strong. Unfortunately for the soldier, Duo was too hyper. He wouldn't settle down for a near second. Duo struggled as hard as he could until the soldier set him down.  
  
"Hey! Why'd ya let me go?"  
  
The soldier merely walked away in a mechanichal manner, leaving Duo behind in the hallyway, clueless about where he was. He didn't feel like sticking around, so he got up and began to walk away. Mission aborted. But before he got to the door, a voice spoke to him. It was a little annoying and high pitched, but it seemed that the person calling him was not going to hurt him. So, he approached the voice.  
  
"Hey..mister, where are you?"  
"Right behind you, kid."  
  
Duo immediately turned around and stared at this old-looking man, with a huge head. He couldn't take his eyes off of him it was very strange.  
  
"Hi, kid."  
"Uh..hi, um, did you order that soldier guy to bring me here?"  
"No. I saw you sneak abord, so I told him to check it out. How'd you manage to break the security system? It was a highly complicated program."  
"Well, if it'd make ya feel a little better, I'll say it wasn't easy."  
"Hm..you're a weird kid. What's you're name?"  
"Duo. Duo Maxwell."  
"Like maxwell's demon?"  
"No, I'm more than a demon. I'm the God of Death!!!"  
"Yeah, you'll do just fine."  
"For what?"  
"I have a job for you, Duo."  
  
Little did Duo know, the "job" was to become an assassin. He would become the pilot of Gundam 02, aka Deathscythe. He spent many weeks going through rigorous trainings and great physical endurance tests. Duo passed all of the tests, and he did outstanding during the trainings. Years passed, six to be exact, when our little hero wasn't so little anymore. He had become 15-year old Duo Maxwell, pilot of Gundam 02. Deathscythe. His hair had grown out, his voice deepened, and his mind sharpened.  
  
6 YEARS LATER, AT COLONY L2 LOCAL JUNKYARD.  
  
"Okay..that makes..ah, seven shipments of OZ parts today! God damn, If this keeps up, I'm gonna run out of room."  
A young man walked out of a shack-like building, fliping pages from a clipboard. He wore a black baseball cap, a preist's collar and black shirt, sleves rolled up to the elbows, and black riding pants. It was "little" Duo. Behind him, a 4 foot chestnut colored braid  
swayed as he walked across the yard. He was almost to the other end of the yard, when a small girl, about the age of twelve, came charging at him. She had on goggles, leather working gloves, a floppy hat that was 3 sizes too big for her head, and huge sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Duo-kun!! Waii! You've missed lunch again!"  
"Gomen, Michyu, I was kinda busy with the customers..heh..I'll be there tomorrow."  
"Well you better! I'm not making 5 more sandwiches to go to waste."  
"Haha..I'll come, don'y worry about it, nasai? You just do the bookkeeping, little sister."  
"Fine...Well, if I'm to do that, I gotta get goin'! See ya at home, hai?"  
"Uh huh. See ya."  
  
He patted the girl's head affectionately, and walked away. She turned the other way and ran back to another building.  
  
"Oh Michiyu.."  
  
Michiyu was Duo's best friend, and they had known eachother ever since she was born..before OZ destroyed everything. He had raised her, and she had the same personality as he did. Hyper and extremely verbally colorful.(When she was mad.) He had no blood relation to the girl, but he considered her his "sister", and he loved Michiyu to death. Actually, he had taken a few punches for her in the past. Duo picked up a piece of metal and chucked it to the side. He was angry. Angry at the fact, she didn't know the truth. that he wasn't her brother. He was her friend. She didn't know. And that made him mad as hell.  
  
It was getting late, and he had to finish up the paper work that Michiyu couldn't get to during the day. She was most likely waiting for him at home, waiting to yell at him for being late again. he could just hear their conversation now.  
  
"Duo!! You were late AGAGIN!!"  
"Hey, Michan, come on! ther was alot of work today."  
"I don't care! you made a promise!"  
"Michiyu Maxwell. You know as well as I do, that this junkyard is our lifeline. I love ya, kid, but I'll have nothing to show for it of we lose our buisness."  
The, at this point, she would give him her perfected Heero Yuy death glare that Hee-chan had so conveniently helped her with.it was quite convenient.  
  
Duo was tired, so he just finished up the papers, and trudged home wearily.  
  
  
AT THE MAXWELL RESIDENTS  
  
Duo tried to enter the house just as quietly sa he could. No matter, little Michiyu was comfotably settled on the couch with an upset look on her face.  
  
"Duo."  
  
He turned his head towards Michiyu, and gfaced her icy glare. He half smiled, half whimpered at her. Duo swallowed hard. Michiyu's lips curled upward in a menacing smile. She beared her teeth.  
  
"Um...H-hi, Michiyu!"  
Nothing but glaring.  
"Michan??Li'l sis??"  
silence. Then all of a sudden....  
  
"DUO JONOTHAN MAXWELL, YOU LIED!!"  
"Eh..Please, Michan, not the middle name..."  
  
Her kelley green eyes welled up with tears.  
"God damnit, Duo! You promised to be home at seven! You're 4 friggin' hours late!"  
"I'm sorry, Michiyu..I had work to do..and..uh.."  
"You could have at least called me! Right?"  
"Yea, but my cell-phone was out of battery..uh..I'm sorry.."  
"Yeah..uh huh..just like you said last night..and the night before..and the night before that..and.."  
"Ok, ok..I got the Idea.."  
"Well? What're you gonna do about it, huh, Duo JONOTHAN Maxwell?"  
"I don't know yet, Mickie AMMARIE Maxwell!!"  
"It's MICHIYU! AND THAT'S NOT MY MIDDLE NAME!"  
  
Duo snorted. Michiyu humphed. They turned backs and walked away. But before Michiyu walked away, she ran up behind duo and pulled his braid. He shouted, and glared at her. She smirked and stuck her tongue out. Before she could slip it back into her mouth, Duo grabbed it and wouldn't let it go. She wailed in agony. It hurt. A lot.  
  
"Oaoaoaoaooohh!! Dhuo..leth ith ghoh!"  
She struggled.  
"Don't let it come back out again, got it, little sister?"  
"HAIHH!! YUSTH LETH ITH GOH!!"  
Promptly, he let go and patted her on the cheek. she swatted his hand away.   
"Jerk."  
  
Duo laughed casually. He trotted upstairs and went to his room. He sat on the bed. He unbraided his hair. He was depressed. Why Hadn't he called her? Why? That question pounded his brain over and over again until he came up with a satisfactory answer. He was just too darn lazy to do it. He looked in the mirror and sneered at his reflection. He smacked the mirror. God was he upset. He flopped onto his bed and whimpered. First, she has no idea that she's not..well..her, and then, He's late at night, every night, fot the past two years, and now she hates him. What was he going to do? 'Little' Duo felt very little all of a sudden. Not just little, small. Very very small.  
  
And inside Michiyu's room, she had her head buried in the covers, and she was sobbing. She was crying her eyes out..into a pillowcase. a pink pillowcase That Duo had gotten her for her 9th birthday. She had pretended to like it for a while, when in secret, she didn't think much of it at all. Now, she was hugging it,and she was talking to it as if it were her big brother. She petted the frills and she buried her face in its fluff.  
  
"Duo..I'm so sorry..I shouldn't have said that..God I'm sorry..please don't hate me!! I beeeeeggg you!!"  
  
Duo Must've heard her from down the hall, because he came into her room, in a stealthy cat-walk. He saw Michiyu sprawled on her bed, hugging the pillow, sobbing, talking between breaths. he grinned a little, and put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying, and turned around slowly.  
  
"Duo-chan?"  
"Aa! You called me Duo-chan. That's a beginning, I guess."  
She turned beet red and glared at him, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and put her nose to his. She snorted, and growled. Michiyu stared into Duo's eyes intensely. He sweatdropped.  
  
"Duo-chan?"  
"Uh-huh?"  
"You know what you just saw..me CRYING into that stupid pillow case?"  
"Uh-huh.."  
"You DO know what'll happen If I hear that you told anyone, right?"  
  
Another gulp.  
  
"Uh-huh..heheheh.."  
"Good, then we won't have to discuss it, will we?"  
"Nuh..no.."  
  
She sat back in her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. she sighed heavily, her face was still flushed from crying. Duo sympathized for her, she hadn't a clue that she had no true family.Duo was all that she had, and she didn't even know it. Duo looked at her, then her brushed his fingers across her face lovingly.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Michan.."  
  
She grabbed Duo's hand and pressed it against her face. She liked the feel of his hand,it was....reasuring.  
  
"It's ok, Duo. I know The scrapyard is our life. I shouldn't be so pushy, I...."  
  
Duo moved his fingers to her lips, in a motion to tell her so not speak. He smiled at her, she smiled back.  
  
"You , miss, should go to bed."  
"But Duo, I didn't make your lunch yet, and I still have to do the shipment paperwork, and I..I ..I still.."  
  
Before She could say another word, Duo flicked the tip of her nose, and grinned.Michiyu simply blinked. all she could say was "Uhh."  
  
"I said, go to bed, kid. I'll take care of the paperwork and shit. You gotta rest for tomorrow." He winked at her. "You've got a Crane operating lesson tomorrow."  
  
Michiyu's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a huge smile. She had been waiting to hear that since she first saw a Crane. She jumped up in excitement, and flung her arms around Duo's Shoulders. she squeezed as hard as she could, and nearly choked Duo. He smiled as he recived the hug/choke, and patted Michiyu's back. Soon, he managed to pry her off of him. He smiled.  
  
"Alright, alright...I know, I'm the greatest..ya gotta love me."  
"I DO LOVE YOU, YA DORK!" She giggled.  
"Well, show me that you do, and get ready for bed, huh, kid?"  
"Sure!!"  
  
Michiyu smiled at him once more, as He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. she giggled as she wiped it off and jumped away to the bathroom, hiccuping.  
  
"Good god, what in the hell have I done? Operating a Crane? I'm so gonna get whuped.."  
"What was that Duo-chan?"  
"Nothing!Just go get ready for bed!"  
"Okay! G'night! I love you!"  
"Ditto!"  
  
Duo flung himself onto Michiyu's bed and moaned. He closed his eyes and sighed. How was he going to give her Crane operating lesons when he didn't even know how to use one? 


End file.
